callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Black Ops
It's Operation 40, not Op40 i made a page AGES ago for Operation 40, so why isn't that page listed under factions on the black ops page? the current Op 40 page has no info whatsoever, whereas the pre existing one actually says what Operation 40 is. Play2often 13:30, October 2, 2010 (UTC) play2often Sth new. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w0_r4-eTmlA 0:11 variable zoom attachment for snipers. also noscoped snipers. lol? EDIT: 1:56 or not:D gold camo as classified camo. some Pm63 action. 2:03 1:10 strela-3 Vehicle Lock-on Only. I smell tanks not only choppers:d Law - new At4 Rpg-unguided 2:01 Cuban map:d All this brought to you by: Morihaus 18:10, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :There are no usable tanks in multiplayer... Imrlybord7 18:13, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok, ok, ok, sir. To much WaW and Bc2:d but I found new faction: 0:20 Op (eration) 40 it's this: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Operation_40 It's counter "Tropas" Faction.Morihaus 18:33, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :That's probably for the Cuban maps. Imrlybord7 18:35, October 1, 2010 (UTC) trivia At the end of the trailer, a man is holding an M1911. The name "Sally" can be seen scratched into the '''slide' the pistol.'' Is the slide correct or is it meant to be side -- IDave Ja VuTalk 19:56, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :No. Slide is correct. 19:58, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :In any case, the sentance is missing an "of". General Geers 10:57, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :In any case, you misspelled "sentence". xD [[User:gamemasta424|'gamemasta424']] Talk 15:02, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Bloody Ipod's screwy again. I need to reset the dictionary. General Geers 04:09, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : :I know what you mean. There is also tallys on it (I mean the gun) specifically representing 8. 1ndigo 10:49 So what happened to Slaughter House?? It's not in the list of achievements, so I assume it got cut from the game, right??? Weird since it was at E3 and all... Nomats3 20:47, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :it was probably renamed. My opinion is that it became "The Defector". Darkman 4 20:48, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, they probably renamed it. They wouldnt scrap a mission that had an E3 demo and everything. Mobilized 21:04, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, cause the name is similar to the MW map Slaughterhouse, ya know. The Smuff 22:39, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Can someone please... remove the three videos that come up with a message that says that Activision copyrighted it/can't play? 03:40, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Ya and that quick peek one cuz its private Omnicube1 04:14, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Done. Darkman 4 04:20, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I think there is some kinda thing at the top that says Video and something about WMD. Can that be removed as well? Price2504:29, October 2, 2010 (UTC) GKNOVA6 and Zombies I just hought a continuation of the post in the archives would be a good idea. There is still more to know, i'm sure of it. General Geers 05:24, October 2, 2010 (UTC) You find anything new? Mobilized 14:59, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking G is the seventh letter of the alphabet etc. and that could make some coordinates or a phone number or something. General Geers 06:04, October 3, 2010 (UTC) New Footage Avenged Sevenfold music video with black ops footage. (some new stuff). http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6-iOKHjy3sQ. General Geers 06:05, October 2, 2010 (UTC) That video was awesome. Mobilized 15:28, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I didn't see anything new. Darkman 4 17:24, October 2, 2010 (UTC) That was awesome! * I dont see how a fan made video counts as new footage tbh --Ashwilso12 23:02, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Weve already seen the footage in other places but it was awesome regardless. Mobilized 23:39, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Some of it is new. I haven't been trough it frame by frame but I did see a tower exploding in the second half of the vid. General Geers 04:14, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Still RP The game is in final stage of rating but ESRB can choose between M and T the game right now has strong language violence blood and possibly gore.Sgt Sprinkles 13:24, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :It doesn't matter, it will be M. Dolten Let's Talk 13:26, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Op 40 Linkage I think that we should link Op 40 with the Operation 40 faction page Omnicube1 15:46, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh and there appears to be two Op 40 pages Omnicube1 16:35, October 2, 2010 (UTC) demo when the heck will the demo be realeased * There wont be a demo. --Ashwilso12 23:01, October 2, 2010 (UTC) * Man I hope no one will find a expoilt in Black Ops D: --The Asian Gangsta 10:10am, October 3, 2010 Multiplayer Challanges Can somebody put "When a multiplayer challange is completed, a short guitar riff will play" to trivia? General Geers 06:05, October 3, 2010 (UTC) * ^ LOL can you also put, "when a multiplayer challenge is completed, you complete the challenge" yeh? The whole point of trivia is to add little snippets of info like this. Remember to sign. General Geers 09:28, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ** Hardly a groundbreaking development tho is it --Ashwilso12 10:54, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I never said it was. General Geers 11:03, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :That's pretty stupid; CoD4 and up have made a sound effect play whenever you finish a challenge. There's nothing special about a guitar playing when you complete a challenge. Darkman 4 08:39, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Funny, nobody complained about "Whenever a hellhound round starts, a short guitar riff will play". These little facts are what trivia exists for, right? General Geers 08:47, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::It doesn't exist for pointing out obvious shit, just stuff you wouldn't notice if you were playing regularly. Putting that crap on there makes you look like a grade-a moron. Darkman 4 08:51, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Whatever. General Geers 09:46, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Gold camo. Can someone add Gold camo to the camouflages section since we now have evidence of gold camo being present in the game? (see: MAC-11 page) Ouroboros Omega 13:34, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Done. Darkman 4 08:40, October 4, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks Darkman. Ouroboros Omega 09:04, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I heard they are unlocked after 14 prestige. the cost is unknown. 1ndigo 10:48 No co-op in black ops Sorry to inform you but there will be no cooperative play in call of duty black ops. Also the split screen online will also feature on ps3 also. Cheers alec95 :Source? Or is this just an unfounded rumor? Darkman 4 20:07, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :I think people are still mad about exbawks getting the MW2 map packs early... Slowrider7 20:10, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Is this confirmed? Sources? [[User:Eltomo85|'Eltomo85']] talk 20:13, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Bullcrap. Haven't Treyarch always said there'd be a dedicated co-op campaign? General Geers 05:49, October 5, 2010 (UTC) 14 missions I think there is 14 singleplayer missions: In a gaming magazine(sorry, cant find the link, but I´l update this if I do) it says that the main plot is explaind in the second mission named "SOG". So if SOG is mission 2 what is the first. I am guessing a tutorialish mission like S.S.D.D. from MW2. The mission would not necessary have a trophy. Interactive Maps, 3D and some new campaign info! Details about interactive maps in multiplayer, the game shipping with 3D support, and some new campaign information! Treyarch's Community Manager Josh Olin has been talking about how the new interactive maps will help spice up the game. What are interactive maps? As I'm sure you've all seen by now from the teaser trailer, the rocket lifting off on "Launch" is a perfect example of interactive maps. Olin talks about how a number of the maps will have buttons to press which will open doors or to cue timed events (like the rocket) But Launch isn't the only map to have interactive abilities, as Radiation is another example. In Radiation a set of blasts door can be opened and closed via a control panel on a nearby platform. So there you have it. Interactive maps sound very intriguing and rather than just being a visual effect, you can use them for your own tactical advantage. This makes us even more excited to find out what other interactive surprises will be waiting for us in the other maps that will ship with the game in just over 30 days! Some New Campaign Information Please note that this information may contain some spoilers for the Single Player campaign. If you wish to avoid these possible spoilers then we recommend you to jump down below to read the rest of the article. Here's some of the information that he remembered and summarized for us: *In the second level, you discover the main plot of BO; Mason (the SOG operative you play as) is being interrogated in a dark room (as seen in the Teaser Trailer) lined with monitors. There's also a strange drug being fed into his bloodstream via needle. The entire game is based around Mason in this room having flashbacks to the various military operations he participated in. *In the first level named 'SOG', you find yourself in the thick of the jungle fighting VC. One section involves you crawling along trenches with enemy flamethrowers blazing overhead (similar to the scene in WAW where Reznov and Dimitri escape German flamethrowers in a collapsing building). *A scripted event later on in that level involves a VC soldier pulling the ring on several grenades hanging from his jacket in attempt to kill you. Later on, you save Woods in a slow-mo quicktime event in some manner. *You join up with Reznov at the end of the level 'The Defector'. *One level opens up with Mason and Hudson interrogating someone. When the enemy doesn't open up, Mason walks over to a window and (using the shoulder buttons on the controller) smashes it. He places a shard of the glass in the subject's mouth and proceeds to punch his jaw several times. *After the interrogation the NVA discover their positions, and Hudson and Mason escape onto the top of the surrounding buildings, where you have to jump from roof to roof. *One of the Vietnam levels is set in the city of Kowloon. *Revealed in the level 'Project Nova' is that the SOG's primary objective is to locate and destroy a new enemy biochemical weapon known as Nova6. 3D Support Treyarch and Activision have just announced that Black Ops will be playable in stereoscopic 3D when the game launches this November. The game will be compatible with 3D-ready HDTVs and 3D PCs utilizing state-of the-art active shutter 3D glasses. The game can be played in both 3D and non-3D on the Xbox 360, Playstation 3 and PC. 3D can be enabled and disabled by simply using the menu option in Single Player, Co-op or Multiplayer. There's some new info! Got it off of Black Ops 24/7. What do you think? 15:14, October 5, 2010 (UTC) By the way, all the sections of this info were from me! 15:18, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Good for you! You are literate after all! Imrlybord7 16:40, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Prestiges There is 15 levels of prestiges, 50 levels at each, and on 14 prestige, you unlock a new camo. I like that, but something tells me that its going to be harder to get to level 50 on BlackOps than level 70 on MW2. Plus the contracts may earn you XP, but you need to buy them, and the challenges on MW2 come randomly when you acheive them, I don't know entirely about it. 1ndigo 9:36 :Where did you get 15 prestiges from? Also, they said that getting to level 50 in Black Ops would be similar to getting to 55 in CoD4. Imrlybord7 16:42, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :They said you get a new camo at 14 prestige, atleast, that's what I read. 1ndigo 10:47 ::Where did you read it? Imrlybord7 17:53, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Go to cod7blackops.com/weapons they can tell you a lot of stuff. (i hope i'm not wrong). 1ndigo 11:00 ::Ya I checked, it's right Maps I hope they bring some MW2 maps, WaW, or even MW maps back to BlackOps. There is more likely is going to be a Map pack or 2. It will be exciting to play on maps we are well known of and comfortable on. 1ndigo 9:36 :I highly doubt any old maps will be brought back, but WaW maps would definitely be the most likely. Imrlybord7 16:42, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::IIRC Treyarch has said that there will be no remakes in BO. Don't have a source off-hand tho. Darkman 4 23:07, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :I guess so. I haven't played WaW as much as MW and MW2 though. I probably would barely even recognize them. 1ndigo 10:47 : why would they bring back Mw and Mw2 maps back their different companies could be WaW maps. 16:32, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Killstreaks and Perks Hey, you know Hacker Pro, well it says that u can turn enemy killstreaks to friendly, imagine a gunship just came in, HACKER PRO, an 11 killstreak for one perk pro, pretty tight. Imagine that, and everyone would not want to use that much killstreaks anymore, especially care packages that get booby trapped, or even the higher killstreaks,in which they start shooting at their own guys. I don't know about it, unless they have a limit to what they can turn friendly. 1ndigo 11:29 It probably works like this: harder to earn killstreaks take a longer time to hack into. And you'll be a sitting duck if you try. 02:32, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Or maybe you can't hack aerial killstreaks. Slowrider7 03:28, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Ya, probably 1ndigo 14:02 Oct. 6 Though, you probably can hack aerial killstreaks because almost any of the killstreaks in these games are aerial, don't you think? You can most likely only hack SAM turrets, Sentry guns, and other non-aerial killstreaks. Maybe the RC-XD, but given how fast it moves probably not. I'd put a lot of money on not being able to hack aerial killstreaks. That would be a tad ridiculous. Imrlybord7 17:48, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I don't think that would be ridiculous. I agree that it might be trying to hack longer for aerial killstreaks, or maybe you need to get to a certin point to do it or something. New GKNOVA? There is now a gknova2.com and a gknova.com http://gknova0.weebly.com/ they might be hoaxes though. http://callofdutyzombies.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=1829. General Geers 06:10, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed Factions by Vahn Tweeted by Vahn: Op 40 vs Tropas. BlackOps vs Spetsnaz (Urban and Arctic sets). SOG vs NVA. Vahn vs JD? That just a rumour. about 9 hours ago via Digsby source: http://twitter.com/davidvonderhaar Get to editing! New Source! http://blackops.digitalwarfare247.com/news/interactive-3d-campaign-info [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.Richtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 16:37, October 6, 2010 (UTC) zombies will there be a zombies mode in regular edition or just hardened and prestige zombies will there be a zombies mode in regular edition or just hardened and prestige Predator RDS If you go to the RDS page, and look at the examples of cusomized RDS, would you not agree that the "Triangle" one looks like the targeting system laser from the Predator movies? Because if you look at it closley the sides are separated. I think this will be really cool. Maj. Boner 15:28, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Wasn't is three dots? [[User:Eltomo85|'Eltomo85''']] talk 15:31, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Three dots and they used a triangle. Maj. Boner 16:37, October 7, 2010 (UTC)